Premier Leauge Transfers
Arsenal (arsenal.com) In Yaya Sanogo (Auxerre) Free Out Andrey Arshavin (Zenit St Petersberg) Free Francis Coquelin (Freiburg) Loan Denilson (Sao Paulo) Free Johan Djourou (Hamburg) Loan Craig Eastmond (Colchester United) Free Kyle Ebecilio (Twente) Free Vito Mannone (Sunderland) Undisclosed Sebastien Squillaci Released Sanchez Watt (Colchester United) Free Jordan Wynter (Bristol City) Free Jernade Meade (Swansea City) Free Andre Santos (Flamengo) Undisclosed Gervinho (Roma) Undisclosed Marouane Chamakh (Crystal Palace) Undisclosed Aston Villa (avfc.co.uk) In Aleksandar Tonev (Lech Poznan) Undisclosed Jores Okore (FC Nordsjaelland) Undisclosed Leandro Bacuna (FC Groningen) Undisclosed Nicklas Helenius (Aalborg BK) Undisclosed Antonio Luna (Sevilla) Undisclosed Jed Steer (Norwich) Undisclosed Out Richard Dunne (Queens Park Rangers) Free Jean II Makoun Released Eric Lichaj (Nottingham Forest) Free Andy Marshall Released Brett Holman Released Derrick Williams (Bristol City) Undisclosed Darren Bent (Fulham) Loan Cardiff City (cardiffcityfc.co.uk) In Andreas Cornelius (Copenhagen) Undisclosed John Brayford (Derby County) Undisclosed Simon Moore (Brentford) Undisclosed Steven Caulker (Tottenham Hotspur) Undisclosed Gary Medel (Sevilla) Undisclosed Out Heidar Helguson Released Stephen McPhail Released Chelsea (chelseafc.com) Manager Out: Rafael Benitez; In: Jose Mourinho In Andre Schurrle (Bayer Leverkusen) Undisclosed Mario van Ginkel (Vitesse Arnhem) Undisclosed Mark Schwarzer (Fulham) Free Out Yossi Benayoun Released Florent Malouda (Trabzonspor) Free Paulo Ferreira Released Ross Turnbull (Doncaster Rovers) Free Thibaut Courtois (Atletico Madrid) Loan Marko Marin (Sevilla) Loan Oriol Romeu (Valencia) Loan Wallace (Inter Milan) Loan Crystal Palace (cpfc.co.uk) In Stephen Dobbie (Brighton & Hove Albion) Undisclosed Dwight Gayle (Peterborough United) Undisclosed Jerome Thomas (West Bromwich Albion) Free Jose Campana (Sevilla) Undisclosed Elliot Grandin (Unattached) Free Marouane Chamakh (Arsenal) Undisclosed Neil Alexander (Unattached) Free Florian Marange (Unattached) Free Jason Puncheon (Southampton) Loan Out Andre Moritz (Bolton Wanderers) Free Alex Marrow (Blackburn Rovers) Undisclosed Everton (evertonfc.com) Manager- Out: David Moyes; In: Roberto Martinez In Arouna Kone (Wigan Athletic) Undisclosed Antolin Alcaraz (Wigan Athletic) Free Joel Robles (Atletico Madrid) Undisclosed Gerard Deulofeu (Barcelona) Loan Out Thomas Hitzlsperger Released Jan Mucha Released Jake Bidwell (Brentford) Undisclosed Fulham (fulhamfc.com) In Derek Boateng (FC Dnipro) Free Fernando Amorebieta (Athletic Bilbao) Free Maarten Stekelenburg (AS Roma) Undisclosed Giorgos Karagounis (Unattached) Free Sascha Riether (Cologne) Undisclosed Adel Taarabt (Queens Park Rangers) Loan Darren Bent (Aston Villa) Scott Parker (Tottenham Hotspur) Undisclosed Out Chris Baird Released Simon Davies Released Mahamadou Diarra Released Mladen Petric Released Mark Schwarzer (Chelsea) Free Csaba Somogyi Released Hull City (hullcityafc.net) In George Boyd (Peterborough United) Free Maynor Figueroa (Wigan Athletic) Free Curtis Davies (Birmingham City) Undisclosed Ahmed Elmohamady (Sunderland) Undisclosed Allan McGregor (Besiktas) Undisclosed Steve Harper (Newcastle United) Free Danny Graham (Sunderland) Loan Yannick Sagbo (Evian) Undisclosed Tom Huddlestone (Tottenham Hotspur) Undisclosed Jake Livermore (Tottenham Hotspur) Loan Out Sonny Bradley (Portsmouth) Free Danny East (Portsmouth) Free Seyi Olofinjana Released Jay Simpson Released Andy Dawson (Scunthorpe United) Free Mark Oxley (Oldham Athletic) Loan Corry Evans (Blackburn Rovers) Undisclosed Liverpool (liverpoolfc.com) In Kolo Toure (Manchester City) Free Luis Alberto (Sevilla) Undisclosed Iago Aspas (Celta Vigo) Undisclosed Simon Mignolet (Sunderland) Undisclosed Aly Cissokho (Valencia) Loan Out Danny Wilson (Heart of Midlothian) Free Jonjo Shelvey (Swansea City) Undisclosed Suso (Almeria) Loan Pepe Reina (Napoli) Loan Jay Spearing (Bolton Wanderers) Undisclosed Stewart Downing (West Ham United) Undisclosed Manchester City (mcfc.co.uk) Manager-Out: Roberto Mancini; In: Manuel Pellegrini In Fernandinho (Shakhtar Donetsk) £30m Jesus Navas (Sevilla) Undisclosed Alvaro Negredo (Sevilla) Undisclosed Stevan Jovetic (Fiorentina) Undisclosed Out Kolo Toure (Liverpool) Free Wayne Bridge (Reading) Free Roque Santa Cruz (Malaga) Free Carlos Tevez (Juventus) Undisclosed Karim Rekik (PSV Eindhoven) Loan Jeremy Helan (Sheffield Wednesday) Undisclosed Maicon (AS Roma) Undisclosed Scott Sinclair (West Bromwich Albion) Loan Denis Suarez (Barcelona) Undisclosed Manchester United (manutd.com) Manager-Out: Sir Alex Ferguson; In: David Moyes In Guillermo Varela (Atletico Penarol) Undisclosed Out Scott Wootton (Leeds United) Newcastle United (nufc.co.uk) In Olivier Kemen (Metz) Undisclosed Loic Remy (Queens Park Rangers) Loan Out Steve Harper (Hull City) Free Danny Simpson (Queens Park Rangers) Free James Perch (Wigan Athletic) Undisclosed Mehdi Abeid (Panathinaikos) Loan Brad Inman (Crewe Alexandra) Undisclosed Norwich City (canaries.co.uk) In Ricky Van Wolfswinkel (Sporting Lisbon) Undisclosed Javier Garrido (Lazio) Undisclosed Nathan Redmond (Birmingham City) Undisclosed Carlo Nash (Stoke City) Free Martin Olsson (Blackburn Rovers) Undisclosed Leroy Fer (FC Twente) Undisclosed Gary Hooper (Celtic) Undisclosed Johan Elmander (Galatasaray) Loan Out Chris Martin (Derby County) Free Simeon Jackson (Eintracht Braunschweig) Free Lee Camp Released Marc Tierney (Bolton Wanderers) Free Elliott Ward (AFC Bournemouth) Free Tom Adeyemi (Birmingham City) Free Jed Steer (Aston Villa) Free James Vaughan (Huddersfield Town) Undisclosed Grant Holt (Wigan Athletic) Undisclosed Andrew Surman (AFC Bournemouth) Loan Leon Barnett (Wigan Athletic) Undisclosed Southampton (saintsfc.co.uk) In Dejan Lovren (Lyon) Undisclosed Victor Wanyama (Celtic) Undisclosed Pablo Daniel Osvaldo (AS Roma) £15m Out Frazer Richardson (Middlesbrough) Free Danny Butterfield (Carlisle United) Free Dan Seaborne (Yeovil Town) Free Ryan Dickson (Colchester United) Free Ben Reeves (Milton Keynes Dons) Free Sam Hoskins (Yeovil Town) Free Richard Chaplow (Millwall) Free Vegard Forren (Molde FK) Undisclosed Steve De Ridder (FC Utrecht) Free Jason Puncheon (Crystal Palace) Loan Stoke City (stokecityfc.com) Manager Out: Tony Pulis; In: Mark Hughes In Erik Pieters (PSV Eindhoven) £3.4m Marc Muniesa (Barcelona) Free Out Dean Whitehead (Middlesbrough) Free Matthew Upson (Brighton & Hove Albion) Free Rory Delap (Burton Albion) Free Mamady Sidibe Released Carlo Nash (Norwich City) Free Matthew Lund (Rochdale) Free Sunderland (safc.com) In Cabral (Basle) Free Modibo Diakite (Lazio) Free Valentin Roberge (Maritimo) Free David Moberg Karlsson (IFK Goteborg) Undisclosed Vito Mannone (Arsenal) Undisclosed Jozy Altidore (AZ Alkmaar) Undisclosed El Hadji Ba (Le Havre) Free Emanuele Giaccherini (Juventus) Undisclosed Ondrej Celustka (Trabzonspor) Loan Charis Mavrias (Panathinaikos) Undisclosed Out Titus Bramble Released Matthew Kilgallon (Blackburn Rovers) Free Ryan Noble Released Simon Mignolet (Liverpool) Undisclosed Ahmed Elmohamady (Hull City) Undisclosed Danny Graham (Hull City) Loan Alfred N'Diaye (Eskisehirspor) Loan James McClean (Wigan Athletic) Undisclosed Swansea City (swanseacity.net) In Jose Canas (Real Betis) Free Jordi Amat (Espanyol) £2.5m Jonathan De Guzman (Villarreal) Loan Gregor Zabret (NK Domzale) Undisclosed Alex Gogic (Olympiakos) Undisclosed Alejandro Pozuelo (Real Betis) Undisclosed Jonjo Shelvey (Liverpool) Undisclosed Wilfred Bony (Vitesse Arnhem) £12m Jernade Meade (Arsenal) Free Out Mark Gower (Charlton Athletic) Free Kyle Bartley (Birmingham City) Loan Kemy Agustien (Brighton & Hove Albion) Free Luke Moore Mutual Consent Tottenham Hotspur (tottenhamhotspur.com) In Paulinho (Corinthians) Undisclosed Nacer Chadli (FC Twente) Undisclosed Roberto Soldado (Valencia) Undisclosed Etienne Capoue (Toulouse) Undisclosed Out Nathan Byrne (Swindon Town) Free David Bentley Released John Bostock Released William Gallas Released Steven Caulker (Cardiff City) Undisclosed Clint Dempsey (Seattle Sounders) Undisclosed Tom Huddlestone (Hull City) Undisclosed Jake Livermore (Hull City) Loan Scott Parker (Fulham) Undisclosed West Bromwich Albion (wba.co.uk) In Nicolas Anelka Free Goran Popov (Dynamo Kiev) Loan Diego Lugano (Paris St Germain) Free Matej Vydra (Udinese) Loan Zoltan Gera (Unattached) Free Scott Sinclair (Manchester City) Loan Out Marc Antoine-Fortune (Wigan Athletic) Free Gonzalo Jara (Nottingham Forest) Free Jerome Thomas (Crystal Palace) Free James Hurst (Crawley Town) Free West Ham United (whufc.com) In Razvan Rat (Shakhtar Donetsk) Free Adrian (Real Betis) Free Andy Carroll (Liverpool) Undisclosed Danny Whitehead (Stockport County) Undisclosed Stewart Downing (Liverpool) Undisclosed Out Carlton Cole Released Gary O'Neil (Queens Park Rangers) Free Robert Hall (Bolton Wanderers) Undisclosed *Please note that all infomation comes from originally 1 source, but then look on diffrent websites for football crazy infomation. *All links are either from the club website (In brackets) or http://www.premierleague.com. All of these websites use cookies.